Face Off!
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Kagome, a journalist for her college's newspaper, is assigned to cover Sesshomaru's hockey season after doing a very very naughty thing. Can she do it while fighting off amorous invitations, too?
1. Getting the Assignment

"Please don't do this to me, Hojo! Pullllleaze!" begged Kagome. She was really close to getting down on her knees and begging. She didn't understand how he could do this to her! She was his best freaking writer on the staff!

Kagome, a staff writer and editor of the commentary page for her college's newspaper and college sophomore, had done a very very naughty thing. She had published the one story her editor-in-chief, Hojo, told her not to. It was a direct order from the newspaper adviser. She couldn't help it. She had a strong opinion on the environment and had created a very well written commentary piece on the school's lack of respect for it. She just had to publish it!

"Kagome, you ignored a direct order. You are lucky you weren't kicked off the staff! Be glad I even talked the adviser into letting you keep your position as editor." Hojo looked down at the girl mildly sympathetically. "Besides, the story your on isn't that bad. Its only for a couple of months."

"Its not the story I am worried about." Hojo looked at her, disbelieving. "Okay, so maybe I know nothing about sports writing. But I am sure I will learn quickly. I am more concerned about working with Kouga!"

Hojo smirked. The wolf did have a knack for begging for Kagome's romantic attentions. "Well, maybe he won't judge your horrible sports writing as harshly?" he offered. At one time Hojo had a little crush on Kagome too. But he, unlike Kouga, could take a hint.

"No Hojo. If there is one thing Kouga loves more than me, it's sports." Kagome sighed. Why did she put her self in this situation? She knew that there would be repercussions, but she didn't think Hojo would be so cruel! Actually, she was very lucky that she wasn't striped of her position at the newspaper. "Well, I better go check in with Kouga and see what kind of story I am writing." Kagome left his office begrudgingly.

%%%

"Hey Kouga." Kagome meekly entered his office. She was completely unprepared to be swept off her feet by none other than the amorous editor.

"Kagome, if I had known you wanted to work with me this bad, you could have just asked for a story!" He kissed her check and set her down in the chair across from his desk, before returning to his own. "Well, the advisor told me to give you a weekly column type thing on an outstanding athlete. And being a member of State's hockey team, I found the perfect student for you to follow! Sesshomaru Taisho. Sure, he might be a little bit of a bastard, but he really is an outstanding hockey player. Not to mention he still has one more year on the team." Kouga leaned in to her and whispered, "I think he'll make captain."

Kouga was the current captain of the team, and had excellent leadership qualities, whether Kagome wanted to admit it or not. "Kouga, thank you so much for this generous assignment. I hope to please you with my work." Wow, that came out not at all how she wanted it to sound, but Kouga's smile indicated her worst fears. He still thought that she was doing this to vie for his attentions. "Well, I better get going on that assignment."

%%%

Kagome returned to her apartment. She had moved into her own apartment when she began her sophomore year, as was typical at State University. Nearly all the freshmen stayed in dorms and moved out the following year. Kagome loved her apartment. She really missed the privacy last year.

She moved to the desk that held her laptop where she did all her homework. Sifting through her organic chemistry textbook, literature through the ages, and other random books she had accumulated during the year she found her copy of the student directory, given to her when she began as a staff writer for the paper. Leafing through the pages, she found Sesshomaru Taisho's listing and wrote down his address and phone number. He lived only a few blocks from her, so she figured she could just pop over later and see if she could arrange to work with him throughout the season.

Deciding that it would be better to do some research on him before she just showed up at his apartment, she opened a browser on her computer. Typing his name into the search engine, she pulled out her notebook to take notes.

A couple hours later, Kagome pulled herself from the computer. She had gained a lot of information on the star player of her school's hockey team, with only a short side trip to online shop. He was recruited by the professional league when he was a senior in high school. He decided to go to college and play instead because he wanted to get a degree. He wanted to do something when he could no longer play professionally, as hockey was only a temporary career. Kagome found herself admiring that quality. At least he wouldn't be a total airhead jock. His father had played in the professional league as well, too, but had since retired. His half-brother, InuYasha, played on the same team as Sesshomaru, and was actually in Kagome's grade. She wondered if she had ever spoken to the half-brother before.

Deciding that she had put off meeting him long enough, she put on her black jacket and headed out the door. His apartment ended up only being a few blocks away, and the walk was pleasant, mostly because it was a cool area to live in. That was one of the reasons Kagome had chosen it when she went apartment hunting. She followed one of the other students into the building, not wanting to have him buzz her in. She doubted he would.

Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, Kagome exited and walked out to the hall, journalist's notebook in hand. She stood outside his door, room 49. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She had to do it sooner or later. Gathering her courage, Kagome made a fist and knocked firmly on the door. She waited a few moments and then the door swung open.

Sesshomaru, there in all his shirtless glory, was leaning against his doorframe. He stared down at the girl. She was pretty enough, but really, he wasn't interested in a fuck buddy right now. You'd think that they would learn after a while that he just wasn't interested. "No." was all he said before shutting the door in her face.

Kagome was completely outraged! He didn't even hear what she wanted before saying no and slamming the door in her face. What did he think she wanted? To fuck him? Smacking her palm loudly against the door until he opened it, Kagome stuck her foot in the door so it wouldn't close if he tried to shut it again.

"Good day Sesshomaru-san." Kagome said through gritted teeth. "I am Kagome Higurashi, staff writer for the school paper. I have been assigned to cover your hockey season. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way: you allow me to interview you and have press access to games and the locker room, your teammates and coaches or I watch the games at home on TV and make up whatever the hell I want about them. What will it be Sesshomaru-san?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. He was impressed. She only looked at his bare chest once.

A/N: I am reposting this story because it was just a real hot mess. I know it may be a little bit unbelievable to have Sesshomaru as a hockey player, but I have a vision! I promise. The following chapters will contain a. deliciousness b. strip poker c. the tango d. belly dancing e. heartbreak f. love and g. of course, lemony deliciousness. The next installment will be out Sunday!

Reviews and messages are greatly appreciated -- I love getting feedback as it lets me know what I am doing right and wrong! So tell me what you think! You can PM me here, or email at

Thanks for reading 3 Marina.


	2. Ballet

"Would you like to come in?" Sesshomaru inquired, mildly irked by the foot blocking him from closing his door. Kagome didn't respond but strode confidently into his room. Sesshomaru shut the door, before walking into his bedroom to retrieve a t-shirt. Not that he was embarrassed. He definitely had an attractive build. He was lean and muscular, not at all bulky like the padding made you think when in uniform.

Kagome looked around the apartment. It was nice, maybe a little bit bigger than hers. She was glad that he didn't let his wild success go to his head. Or maybe he did. He hadn't said more than ten words to her so far. It looked like a typical boy's apartment: kitchen, couch, desk with computer, "dining room set," big fat television, and a bedroom.

Watching Sesshomaru leave the room, she contemplated his features. He was rather handsome and seemed to ooze masculinity with a strong jaw, Greek nose, and beautiful striking eyes. Sesshomaru also sported classic hockey hair: a little shaggy so that it moved with him. It was also the most unusual shade of blonde. So blonde that it was practically white. Kagome would save thinking about his chest for later. This was after all a professional meeting.

"I am sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I know you probably thought I was just here to see if you wanted to fuck with me, but I would really like to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a staff writer and editor for the newspaper. Anyways, the reason I am here is that I published an article that I felt strongly about but the school did not agree with it. So they punished me by making me work for the one section I loathe. Sports." She smiled up at the demon, who was still eyeing her warily. "If you look at it, we are more or less stuck with each other, but it would help both of us immensely if we were to work together."

Sesshomaru had still not made any move to speak. He couldn't believe that the girl had just stridden in here and taken command of his living room like this. He half expected her go to the fridge, grab a beer and plop down on the couch. "Give me some time to think about it and talk with my coaches about it before I agree to anything."

"Of course Sesshomaru-san." Kaogme smiled brilliantly and Sesshomaru could already feel his resolve weakening. How the hell was he supposed to so no to that smile? She seemed infinitely nice. "Let me just leave you my address and phone number. You can tell me yes when you are ready." Kagome teased, scrunching up her nose when she did so. He wondered if she was trying to be cute. "Thank you so much for your time." With that she left his apartment.

Dazed about what had just happened, Sesshomaru sat down on his couch. She wasn't that cute.

%%%

Sesshomaru strode out into the cold towards the apartment building that Kagome had written down. The trapper's hat on his head protected his sensitive ears from the cold wind. He might be a demon, but even his ears got cold in the winter!

He was going to tell her that he would cooperate with her journalistic needs, but they needed to set some guidelines first. He had told everyone at practice today and his coach, Myoga, was ecstatic. Needless to say his teammates were as well at the thought of a girl being allowed into the locker room.

Following someone else into the building, Sesshomaru quickly made it up to Kagome's apartment number. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried again, but still there was nothing. He even used his superior demon ability to listen into her apartment before confirming that she was not inside. Apparently she had not expected him to say yes this soon.

He looked at the bulletin board on her door where you could leave a message if you wanted. He was just about to delve into her schedule to find a more suitable time to pay her another visit, when he heard someone leave the apartment across the hall from Kagome's. "Are you looking for Kagome?" asked the girl.

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She is teaching at the Maine building in the theatre. Why would you wanna hang around a skinny little beanpole like Kagome? I could spend sometime with you in her place. I am sure you'd find it much more enjoyable." The girl smirked obviously thinking that he, Sesshomaru, wanted her.

Sesshomaru snorted. "No thank you. Your services will not be needed." He turned to leave and heard the girl huff angrily in the background, before slamming the door to her apartment. The Maine building wasn't too far from here. He would walk over and see what she was teaching. He was secretly consumed with curiosity at what the girl could possibly be teaching.

%%%

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six." Kagome kept repeating the thirds over and over again, moving through the steps with her pint sized students. She heard the doors open and say Sesshomaru walk in, only to walk to the front row and sit down. Kagome gave him another brilliant smile, but continued counting. "Good! Point your toes."

The song came to an end. "Great job guys! Well class is over for tonight. Don't forget to practice your steps for the show next week!" The little girls all scattered and giggled, their tiny voices bubbling into a cacophony of high-pitched squeals. Kagome hopped of the stage and strode over to Sesshomaru, who had stood up at the end of her lesson. "Ballet?" He inquired.

She nodded. "Every Wednesday, for little girls and boys ten and under. The boys don't sign up very often." Suddenly one little girl ran over to Kagome and clutched her leg. Turning and completely ignoring Sesshomaru Kagome picked up the girl and spun her around in her arms. "Rin! You did so wonderful today. You are going to make an excellent Clara."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the two. "We are performing the Nutcracker ballet next week. Rin, here, gets to be the main performer Clara." Kagome smiled at the girl and then at Sesshomaru, putting Rin back on the ground. "You should come watch. It will be fun."

"Kagome-sensei is the Sugar Plum Fairy. She will be the most beautiful Sugar Plum Fairy ever!" Kagome giggled at the little girl. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in the white sparkly tutu. It did make her look very,,,pretty. He still couldn't believe the things he was thinking about this stupid girl. This stupid journalist. "I do not go to ballets." Sesshomaru looked at the girl.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was jolted out of his thoughts when another male walked over. "Hey Akitoki. What's up?" Kagome asked. A male ballerina. Sesshomaru snorted. He supposed someone had to be the Nutcracker, but still, what was this guy thinking just butting into his and Kagome's convestation. Albiet he wasn't saying much, but it irked Sesshomaru that Kagome's attention wasn't focused on him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go grad a bite to eat with me now?" The boy was blushing! Blushing! Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He saw Kagome was about to answer and before he could help it he blurted out, "Kagome already has plans tonight. With me."

"Really?" asked Kagome with more excitement then he intended. Akitoki was embarrassed, and just walked away after bidding Kagome goodnight. He knew he should have asked Kagome sooner. "Let me go change!" Kagome bolted out of the theater over to a place where she could change back into street clothes.

While she was gone, Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's pant leg. "Mr. Are you Kagome-sensei's boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why are you taking her on a date then?"

"Its not really a date."

"Will you please come to see our ballet. I promise I will dance really good if you come!"

Sesshomaru hesitated when he looked at the small girl. She was smiling right up at him, and missing one of her teacher. It was really endearing, even to a cold demon like him. "I," Sesshomaru said, "will consider it." Rin hugged him around the leg and next thing he knew Kagome had rejoined them.

"So are you really going to take me somewhere or did you just want to scare off my dates?"

A/N: Look for the next installment out Tuesday!

Reviews and messages are always appreciated! Thanks, Marina.


	3. Check!

**Sesshomaru walked with the girl across the street and then down a few blocks. He hadn't intended on taking her on what could be considered a date. But it had happened. Besides, he was in the mood to eat something besides the same old cafeteria food. And he knew the perfect hole in the wall to take her to. The college town was riddled with them, and Sesshomaru was sure that he had found them all.**

**He would just take her to his favorite one. He hadn't been to McClutcheon's in a while and he could always go for a good burger. Just because Sesshomaru occasionally had what others would consider "expensive tastes" didn't mean he didn't know a good cheap burger when he ate one. **

**Though their walk was uncomfortably silent, he still held the door open for her.** **They were seated at a nice table and handed their menus. "So I talked to my coaches and the team today. Anyways, yeah I will cooperate with you for your little story." She was very gracious for this. It would have been impossible for her to write a story about hockey with no help! Sesshomaru shuffled around in his pocket and laid a card on the table. "This is your press pass. It will allow you into the box, locker rooms, pretty much where ever you want to be in the ice rink."**

**Kagome accepted it and put it in her bag. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru! Thank you for taking me out tonight to. If we're being honest I would rather spend time with you than Akitoki!" **

**A server walked over and they both put in their orders. Of course, Sesshomaru ordered his burger rare. "So how long have you been playing hockey?"**

"**Since I could walk." Sesshomaru replied. She was just staring at him, and he supposed she wanted to... talk to him. With her, there would be no under five-word sentences. He sighed. Why did he bring her out again? "My mother had been bringing me to games since I was born, so I guess you could say I grew up with hockey. After I took my first steps my dad went out and bought me my first pair of skates."** **Kagome was enthralled. She was so glad that he was willing to share this information with her when they had only just met. She hoped that they could become good friends. "Why ballet?" **

**His question startled her out of her thoughts. She was embarrassed that she had been staring at him, her face resting on the palm of her hand. She must have looked like some star-struck fan.** "**Oh um. I took my first class in pre-school and I kept taking lessons until high school. I hurt my knee and couldn't dance for one year. I never got back into it. The doctor's and physical therapists said I wouldn't be able to progress farther in my lessons. Doing the basic steps that beginners learn don't hurt me though, so I decided to teach." Their food arrived. "I think I would have liked to be a professional dancer if I hadn't been injured."**

Kagome strolled into Kouga's office the next morning. "So I don't know what you were talking about, but Sesshomaru so wasn't even a bastard! We went out to eat last night so that we could discuss the interviewing and the whatnot, and he was completely gentlemanly." Kouga looked at the naïve girl in disbelief. "He even paid for my meal!" That didn't sit well with Kouga. It almost seemed like Sesshomaru was interested in the girl. "Well anyways," she went on, "the reason I am here is to get the lowdown on all the hockey players. I figured you would know best!"

Kouga smiled at the girl. He was so happy that his woman was eager to learn about his favorite sport of choice. It made her so much more appealing. "Well we really have an excellent team this year, despite most of the players being really young. We can start by talking about me. I am the most handsome player, first-string center. I score lots of goals." Kagome snorted. His arrogance was a little bit loveable. "My two wingers are InuYasha, Sesshomaru's brother, and Ginta, my younger brother. InuYasha is totally brash and held the record for number of fights during regular season last year. For defense we've got Sesshomaru, who holds the highest number of goals for a defenseman in not only our conference but also the country. He is damn good at his job, and it a real team player. He always looks for the best situation and executes it precisely. The other defenseman is Kohaku. He is this scrawny little kid, but he can check pretty hard when he wants to. Sesshomaru has taken him under his wing, and Kohaku's skill has definitely improved. Our goalie, Miroku, might be a little bit of a pervert, but he can catch like, any puck that comes at him. He holds the conference record for number of shutouts, and is ranked fourth in the country." Kouga looked across the table at the small girl viciously scribbling down his every word in her adorable shorthand. "Got all that, babe?"

Kagome nodded. She knew Kouga could go on and on about sports so she had to cut him off then before he said anything more. She didn't think that her hands could take it anymore! "Kouga, when is your first game?"

"Tonight. Will I be seeing you there?"

"You can count on it Kouga! Talk to you later." Kagome left the office. Even though he was a little bit pushy, Kouga sure could be a sweetheart. It was really nice of him to help her out like this.

**Kagome clawed her way down to the glass that circled the ice. She was sitting on the red line; the usher assured her it was the best. After requesting to be seated with the fans instead of in the press box, Kagome was moved to the first row so she could get a good look at the action. She was sitting in-between a bunch of strangers, but they left her alone. She was decked out in her school's colors of blue and white, wearing a generic home jersey for her school, and two white streaks of face paint on each cheek. She was excited. She had never seen a hockey game before.**

After singing the national anthem the announcer announced the teams and starting line ups. When Sesshomaru's name was called she noticed him looking up at the press box. Was he looking for her? After that the game started. It was intense, but it was obvious who was going to win within the first period. State's team was far greater and not as sloppy with their puck handling.

Kagome was jousted from her thoughts when the glass in front of her shook with tremendous force. She looked up, and their eyes locked. Sesshomaru had just checked another player against the glass but he couldn't take his eyes off her until he heard Kouga shout at him.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers from last time: Angela Page, nioLast, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, loneshinobi, Death by Me, and Xblack fireflyX. What did you think of chapter 3?

Look for chapter 4 out soon -- Keep Reviewing! Thanks, Marina!


	4. Sipping on the Sweet Nectar

Kagome made her way through the cheering fans after the game towards the locker room. State had won and Kagome found the joyous spirit was contagious -- even she couldn't stop smiling. Flashing her press badge at the security guard protecting the entrance to State's locker room, the large man smiled at Kagome and stepped aside so that she could enter.

As soon as the door closed behind her Kagome found herself in the arms of a short little man. He kissed both her cheeks twice and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the outrageous stranger. "Ahhh ! Mon cher ! Vous êtes si beau ! Nous sommes ainsi honoré que vous avez pris un intérêt pour notre équipe humble, particulièrement notre joueur Sesshomaru d'étoile !"

"Knock of the French you old geezer!" shouted Kouga who appeared from the showers with a towel slung low on his hips. He leaned against the lockers near where Kagome was. She couldn't help but look. He was delicious. In a completely professional, "he's-sorta-my-boss" way. Just because they were colleges didn't mean that she couldn't look! The little man still holding her humphed and the lean hockey player.

"Damn it, Kouga, can't you just leave me be when I am wooing a beautiful lady?" The coach asked. He looked at the mirth sparkling in Kagome's eyes. "French! The language of love, eh?" Myoga stepped away from the dazed nineteen year old, and held out a hand to shake in greeting. "Kagome, I presume?" Kagome nodded, and took his hand, before kissing him twice on both cheeks as well. The little man blushed. "A woman after my own heart!"

"I am so pleased that you all let me observe and interview your team. It will make things infinitely easier for me!" It was odd for Kagome, like she was stepping into a whole new separate world that no one had ever uncovered before. She couldn't wait to delve into the team dynamics that were sure to come with this level of intimacy.

Around the corner that separated the showers from the lockers, Sesshomaru appeared. If he saw her, he didn't acknowledge her presence. It made her a little bit uncomfortable that he didn't want to talk to her. She was not opposed to staring at his body though. He was gorgeous and the padding definitely gave one an unproportional view to what his body was really like. He was all lean muscle that came from years of training and practice. Sesshomaru wasn't bulky, but you could still see the power that radiated from his body's every move.

She felt a hand cupping her ass and forced herself to remove her eyes from Sesshomaru's glorious body. "I beg your pardon!" she gasped moving her body away from the perpetrator's hand. She came face to face with the goalie, Miroku. She gave her a big smile and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I am so sorry, Kagome, but the thought of having such a beautiful lonely girl here in our locker room makes my hands act in ways I cannot control." Kagome rolled her eyes, but then smiled. Clearly this was a practiced speech for the boy. She supposed she could forgive him.

"Well. I will let it slide, just this once! Congratulations! You played very well tonight. I was very impressed and you can now add another shut out to your record." Kagome was fascinated by the quick footwork and moves of the impressive goalie. "You must have to practice very hard all the time!"

"Oi. Miroku, will you leave her alone? Stop molesting her with your eyes or I will tell Sango!" A boy who looked very similar to Sesshomaru, but younger, rougher, and bulkier, bounded in-between Kagome and Miroku. "Yo. Whose the chick?" InuYasha asked.

"God, InuTrasha, don't you ever listen? This is Kagome. She is covering your brother's season for the school paper. We talked about it at practice the other day." Kouga failed to see the comprehension click in InuYasha's eyes. "Kagome is also my woman." Kouga proudly declared to all the men in the room, placing his arm around her shoulder and bringing her head to rest against his muscular chest. He didn't fail to notice Sesshomaru's sudden interest in the conversation.

"Umm. Kouga, we never really discussed the me-being-your-woman-thing. I thought we were only colleagues?" Kagome pleaded in a timid voice, trying to pull her face from Kouga's chest. Once she did, she fixed her mused hair and straightened her shirt. She was sort of upset that she had embarrassed Kouga in front of his teammates. She could here InuYasha's snickers.

"No consequence, Kagome. I am gonna take you out to dinner as soon as I change!" Kouga rushed off to his own locker. Kagome let out a squeak. No need to see anyone completely naked just yet. She ran out of the locker room, and waited for Kouga outside. When he appeared she put her scarf on and linked arms with the cocky young man and was dragged off towards an unknown restaurant.

%%%

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of his cell phone vibrating against the glass of his nightstand. Rolling over he first looked at the time, 11:30, and then picked up his phone. It was Kagome. "Good morning." He said softly into the phone, not trying to disguise that he had just woken up and she had been the one to do it.

"Oh, good morning Sesshomaru, I hope I didn't wake you." He didn't respond so she just continued. "I am so sorry that I just let Kouga drag me away last night from the locker room, when I should have been interviewing you! I was just wondering if we could perhaps arrange a time to meet sometime today. I want to get all of your quotes when the memories are still fresh in your brain!"

How was she this cheerful in the morning? He found her bubbly voice slowly easy the sleep out of his body, however in a pleasant manner. "That would be acceptable," he drawled lazily. "How about you come over tonight around six? Will that work for you?"

"Oh yes Sesshomaru! Thank you so much for still allowing me to interview after my incredibly rude behavior yesterday. I will be seeing you later." Sesshomaru mildly wondered when she stopped using "-san" at the end of his name.

%%%

Kagome hummed along with the music coming out of her speakers while she was getting ready. She didn't know how to dress for the occasion because it was business, but it was at his apartment...on a Saturday...night. She decided to wear a yellow, white and grey striped scoop neck sweater and jeans with heels. She even put on a little blush and mascara for the occasion, before exiting her apartment and heading towards his.

She knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. She assumed it was because of the chill music he was blasting. She could even hear all the words to the song!

italics Well sometimes I almost regret it, like I regret my regrets. I see myself on my deathbed saying, "I wish I would have loved less." But that's when the feeling hits, so just lick your lips. These are the good times that you'll miss, when you are sipping on the sweet nectars of your memories. /italics

It was a good song, but just not one she pictured Sesshomaru listening to. Getting fed up with waiting out in the hall, she tried the door. It was unlocked and so she swung open the door and let herself in. And oh the sight she beheld!

A/N: Thank you for last chapters reviewers: DeepFaith, TruGemini, loneshinobi, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil and nioLast. I really appreciate it.

Okay, so I know that the French in this chapter is horrible! I used an online translator. If anyone has a better translation please send it to me at because i know it is really embarrassing!

Finally, the song in this chapter is called Sipping on the Sweet Nectar by Jens Lekman. Listen to it here: .com/watch?v=2QjGJcYWOKA Its really good, so you should really listen to it!!

Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing!! Next chapter out on TUESDAY!!


	5. Pacifico

Sesshomaru was standing in his kitchen, dancing to the chill music, singing loudly – in tune even! – and putting away the dishes from his dishwasher. The best part was him shaking his ass left and right, spinning to put things away in the cupboards. Kagome cleared her throat, not wanting to scare off this rare, wild creature.

Sesshomaru whipped around when he heard her clear her throat. He tried not to blush, but he couldn't help it. She was smiling big and making fun of him he was sure. The only noise was coming from the speakers placed strategically throughout his apartment, playing his favorite song of the moment. "Sesshomaru-san! I had no idea you were such a good dancer." He shuffled his feet looking embarrassed. "Oh don't be embarrassed Sesshomaru! I do it too when I am at home."

Kagome proceeded to enter his kitchen and pick up some plate from the dishwasher and spun around putting them where she had previously seen Sesshomaru put them. With her hands free, she flung her arms back up into the air, swaying her hips and moved closer to the handsome demon staring at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the dishwasher.

Picking up some more dishes, she began dancing again, bumped her hip against his before twirling away to the cupboard. Sesshomaru let out a small smile, and slowly he could feel the rhythms of the song flow through his body again. He was dancing and soon he found himself singing again.

Usually he never sang in front of anyone, but he was strangely unembarrassed to do it in front of her. It was a whole different way he could impress her. The song was coming to an end, but he grabbed her arm spinning her, and handing some silverware. When she came back for more they leaned into each other and both belted out on the very tops of their lungs "Sipping on the Sweet Nectar!"

Kagome was laughing hard when the song ended and Sesshomaru seemed embarrassed. Pink painted his masculine cheeks. "Sesshomaru-san! I haven't had so much fun in such a long time. I had no idea you were such a good dancer. That was a really good song too." She looked shyly up at the demon in front of her who still appeared uncomfortable.

"I don't usually dance in front of others." He mumbled to the girl who was peaking up at him through her lashes.

"Why not? Dancing isn't about being perfect, Sesshomaru-san, it's about having fun." She smiled giving him some more confidence. "Would you like to begin our interview?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and pulled out a chair for Kagome at his kitchen table. Kagome couldn't stop but admire how gentlemanly Sesshomaru was acting around her. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"May I have a glass of water, Sesshomaru-san?"

"Certainly. Please, Kagome, call me Sesshomaru. We are going to be working together for the entire season, so you might as well just call me Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru felt himself relaxing more and more when he was around Kagome. Usually he was pretty – dare he say it – uptight. Or at least that's what his brother told him. But with this little girl he seemed to be more comfortable than he was with himself.

Kagome made herself comfortable on the chair and pulled her notebook and a pencil out of her lemon yellow purse. Clearing her throat, she began by asking him how he prepped for the game, what he thought about the team this year, his defensemen ship from the game last night, and of course how excited he was about winning.

She was actually surprised about how amicable Sesshomaru was turning out to be. He didn't give the lame sports cliché answers that most players gave because they were too dumb to think up something on their own. She was scribbling down his complex responses in her own shorthand, which she would translate out later.

"Kagome, may I ask you something?" Sesshomaru inquired once she put her notebook down signifying that the interview was over. Taking in her nod, Sesshomaru proceeded. "Why weren't you sitting in the press booth." He added quietly, "I thought you hadn't showed up."

"I don't know, but being with the fans makes it so much more energizing! I love being in the crowds, and even though I am an objective journalist, I could never jump up and yell 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' in the press booth. Speaking of which," she opened her notebook again; "I hear you have never gotten in a fight ever during a hockey game. Why is that?"

He nodded and told her that fighting was for people who couldn't control themselves, and it allowed the opponent to take advantage of you. Plus it was not worth it to slug a guy in the face just to get thrown out of the game for five minutes.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I am beginning to think that this will be a great friendship Sesshomaru." She put her hand on his in an amicable gesture. He was a little shocked at the warmth that was radiating from her tiny hand to his. He cleared his throat. "I can get you a seat in the fan section real close up next time if you'd like. It really wouldn't be trouble at all, especially when it will make your journalism so much better."

"Thanks, I'd love that." She replied softly, when suddenly the door burst open because someone kicked it.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, break out the chips and the cards, we brought the…." The three people that entered Sesshomaru's apartment stopped in their tracks and stared and Kagome, and more specifically, Kagome's hand on Sesshomaru's, "beer."

"So you finally got a date, huh?" asked Hiten, another player on the team who was holding a six-pack of beer in either hand. Kagome's hand immediately flew away from Sesshomaru's, her face flaring with embarrassment at the situation.

"So who is she?" asked Garamaru, pulling up a chair next to the seated couple. Another guy walked in, Bankotsu, carrying more beer.

Kagome politely stated, "Oh, I am Kagome, and am a writer for the paper. I was just interviewing Sesshomaru for the paper about last night's game." She blushed, and Sesshomaru thought that it made her look rather pretty. "I should be going though; I don't want to intrude on anything,"

"Sit back down, wench," called Bankotsu, who also proceeded to pull up a chair. "We want you to stay, after all, this is just a boys' poker night. Have you ever played poker before?"

"No, I am afraid I have never played the game, and I don't even have any money to bet with." Kagome was still gathering up her things. Bankotsu opened up a bottle of Pacifico beer and slid it over the table to her.

"Welcome to Friday night poker. Sit down this is gonna take a while." Kagome looked helplessly to Sesshomaru, half expecting him to kick her out of his apartment, but he just shrugged. "Sesshomaru, go get the cards, but forget the chips. We won't bet with money tonight. We can play strip poker instead!"

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers: Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, obsessedanimefangirl, loneshinobi, and MiHonoKa-BeautifulHarmonyChild! You guys rock!

Look out for chapter six on sunday! Keep reviewing!! It means a lot to me!

P.S. I under no circumstances suggest or condone underage drinking.


	6. My Dear Half Brother

"Two pair, ace high?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She had watched a couple of the hands before her, with Bankotsu faithfully coaching her on what was worth holding, and folding. In her first hand she had been pretty lucky. A pair of aces and a pair of fives. She would definitely win the betting war she had begun with Sesshomaru.

The rest of the guys had folded right after she set the bet at two articles of clothing. Sesshomaru raised her one article, and, not wanting to be outdone, Kagome raised it another article. Sesshomaru agreed to that and it was time to lay their cards down on the line. Kagome smirked with the satisfaction of a surely winning hand.

Sesshomaru laid down his own hand with a flourish. Ace-Ace-Queen-Queen-Queen. "Wow! Full boat. Tough luck Kagome," announced Bankotsu.

"Alright, babe. That's four pieces of clothing. Take 'em off!" Hiten looked positively gleeful. "And get them off slowly. We wanna enjoy the show." Kagome blushed and was silently thankful that she had left her shoes on it the apartment.

Lifting one leg above the table, Kagome slowly untied her sneakers, and then slowly removed the sock from her foot. She wiggled her toes for good measure. Seeing the absolutely blissful look on Maramaru's face, Kagome blushed, considering the fetishes he might have.

She then quickly removed the other shoe and sock from her foot, and handed them over to Sesshomaru, who received them looking rather smug. They had promised her that she would get all her clothes back at the end of the game. She took another swig of her beer. It was her first and it was almost gone, but some of the guys were finishing up their second.

They played a couple more hands, which resulted in Maramaru, the big loser, left in only his boxers, Bankotsu and Hiten clad in everything but shoes and socks, and Sesshomaru had removed his shirt, which Kagome gleefully accepted. He hadn't lost many hands; he was just at the unfortunate advantage of not wearing socks and shoes in his own apartment.

Kagome had lost only one other hand, and removed her jeans. She was embarrassed to just sit around in her bra, afraid she might not be adequate for the guys' tastes. She knew she had a cute ass though, from years of dancing, and she wasn't embarrassed at all by her yellow polka dotted boy shorts. "Say Sesshomaru," Kagome was beginning to slur from the beer. "Do you have any, like, pretzels? 'Cause I didn't eat dinner, and I shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

Sesshomaru nodded and told her wear to find them in his kitchen cabinet. She walked over and reached for them. They were on the top shelf and nearly couldn't reach them. Sesshomaru had leaned back at look at her, and Hiten and Maramaru were also openly leering at her backside. "Check out her ass," whispered Maramaru.

"Yeah," agreed Hiten, "it's just the right size. I'd love to just squeeze it, right Sesshomaru?" Hiten wasn't blind. He had caught the looks that Sesshomaru had been sending her way all night. He also didn't miss where his gaze was directed.

Sesshomaru was embarrassed to have been caught in the open adoration of her sweet behind. But it was just the right size, and it was all to well displayed in those cheeky little undies. Bankotsu saved him the humiliation of answering the question. "Come on guys. Show her a little respect, okay?"

Kagome returned with a bowl of pretzels and set them down on the table. She was only able to eat a few of the salty sticks before she realized her snack had been gobbled up by a table of hungry hockey players. She pouted cutely, but they decided to continue playing their game instead of retrieving more from the shelf. After a few hands no major losses were attained, but no one was really betting much either. They decided to call it a game and returned the articles of clothing to their proper owners.

When Kagome was pulling up her jeans she asked if anyone would mind walking her home. "I can baby, if you are gonna ask me to come inside." Hiten insinuated. He did not fail to notice the growl and dirty look that Sesshomaru was giving him.

"Nonsense. I can walk Kagome home. I live just a couple buildings away from her so it wont be a problem at all," announced Bankotsu. Kagome nodded and put her coat on. She took Bankotsu's arm and they left the building together, after thanking Sesshomaru for having them over.

They walked in silence for a short while down the street before Kagome asked, "So how is dad doing?" It had been months since she had last seen her father. They didn't talk very often.

"He's doing alright. Him and my mom were planning on coming out to my next game. Maybe we could all go out to dinner afterwards and celebrate like one big happy family," replied her half-brother.

Kagome snorted. "I doubt we can ever be a happy family." She sighed, "We have already been through too much for that."

Kagome's father was a businessman who would live in the city during the week and live at his house with his wife, Kagome's mother, during the weekend. It wasn't an uncommon set up and it also wasn't uncommon to have taken, more or less, a second wife in the city, which Kagome's father had done as well. Although her father and Bankotsu's mother were not married at the time, they would soon become married.

Her father's mistress had conceived a child a few months before Kagome had been conceived, and thus, her father had two beautiful bouncing babies, Kagome and Bankotsu, less than five months apart. They both took after their father, and thus had the same black hair and blue eyes.

This little set up did not last long, when Kagome's mother had brought Kagome to visit her father in the city when she was six years old, and instead of finding him found Bankotsu and his mother in his apartment. The divorce that had followed was not pretty by any means, but Kagome had forgiven her father, and he had married Bankotsu's mother.

She still rarely talked to her father, but greatly enjoyed the perks of having a nice, albeit protective big brother to lean on when she needed help. It was especially nice that they now went to the same University.

"I am so glad you are taking such a great interest in hockey now," Bankotsu teased to lighten to mood, "I am sure Sesshomaru has a lot to teach you."

Kagome blushed. "Oh come off it, Bankotsu!" she squealed.

"Oh I see that you are enjoying the private lessons as much as he is. I wonder when the wedding will be?" Bankotsu smiled and threw an arm around her, "after all, I can't let anyone defile or touch my baby sister without the intentions of marriage."

"BANKOTSUUUU!" Kagome whined.

"Maybe I will have to sit him down and have a heart to heart with him." Bankostu's eyes lit up. "Just wait until I tell dad!"

Kagome was just about to snuggle into her warm bed when a furious pounding was heard on her door. Sighing, she slipped on her pink cherry slippers and decided to forgo the robe. She sauntered out into her living room in just her pajama shorts - pink polka dot as it were - and a State sweatshirt that was just a little bit too big for her. It was Bankotsu's after all.

She swung open the door. If she hadn't been drinking that night she probably would have looked through the peephole first, but right now she just wanted to go to bed.

She was met with the livid face of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?" she asked a little bit tired. Was he mad at her for staying for the poker party? She did kind of intrude on his house and his boys' night in.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't allow yourself to be taken advantage of by that idiot Bankotsu." He said quickly, barely containing his rage. He entered her apartment, which he hadn't seen until then. It was tastefully done, and filled with Kagome's scent.

Kagome was now the livid one. "Do you really expect me to be so loose that I would just give up my virginity to any guy that walked me home?" She was furious and tapped her foot against the floor bringing attention to her long shapely legs.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt silly. He barged into her apartment uninvited and made assumptions about her morals, and now he couldn't stop staring at her endless legs. God, what was wrong with him? The comment Hiten had made about Bankotsu seeming extra buddy-buddy with Kagome and maybe being lucky enough to get in her pants set her on edge. Then for the rest of the night until he came over to see her he had been remembering - imagined or not - the rapport he had witnessed between the supposed lovers.

"I, umm," Sesshomaru was uncomfortable. He had no idea what to say. "Well, no, its just that you seemed rather attracted to him, and I know alcohol sometimes makes people do things that they wouldn't normally do."

Kagome started laughing. "Me? Attracted to Bankotsu?" She couldn't stop laughing, and showed Sesshomaru to the couch to sit down. "Sesshomaru I think we should have a talk. I don't have a thing for Bankotsu. He is my brother."

"How is that possible? You are too close in age." Now Sesshomaru felt really silly and hoped that Kagome wouldn't notice that he was blushing. The entire night become lucid for Sesshomaru after she revealed that Bankotsu was her blood relation. He had seemed rather protective of her, and even defended her ass.

"Well, he is actually my half-brother. My father had an affair, but Bankotsu and I are still close." She said seriously.

Sesshomaru could tell that there was some hurt in this topic for Kagome still. After all, Sesshomaru knew the best as a similar situation had occurred in his own family. At least his father waited for the divorce to finalize before thinking about having another child. He felt like such a silly little boy that he had assumed ill of Kagome's morals and looked down into his lap.

"Hey, Sessho, it's okay." Kagome said grabbing his hand. He looked up into her face. "I appreciate that you were looking out for my well being." She smiled at him, and suddenly, he just couldn't help himself.

He moved his face closer to hers until their lips were touching. Kagome's eyes shot open and stared at the beautiful man in front of her. She could tell he wanted to deepen the kiss, and allowed him to do so, her eyes fluttering shut until her dark sooty eyelashes rested on her cheeks.

She gave him full access to herself, and let him take control of the situation, commanding her mouth and hands and arms and body. Everything about her was his to do with as he pleased and she couldn't keep back a tiny little moan escape her throat. She could feel him smirking against her lips and he slowly pulled away.

Staring into his eyes, Kagome was unwilling to break the silence and she was still a little bit unsure of what had just happened. Sesshomaru softly pressed his lips against hers once more and then pulled back. "Please allow me to take you to dinner in order to make up for making such assumptions about your virtue, Kagome."

She nodded dumbly and he walked to the door, shutting it behind him. "Goodnight Kagome."

A/N: Big thanks to all my reviewers last chapter – I had a TON and I LOVED IT!! So thank you to: nlech16, loneshinobi, MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, S3rrenity4193, iloveprettysilverhair, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, kk1994, sesshylover, Robie111, kashiangel07 and DONTmessWITHme. You guys seriously rock! You made me smile sooo big!

Check out my new ONESHOT Seven Minutes in Heaven – it's hot! (Or so I am told).

Look out for chapter seven on Tuesday and keep reviewing! Thanks, Marina.


	7. The Lemon Song

Kagome woke up to the blatant ringing of her obnoxious telephone. "Hello?" she asked groggily, just wanting to go back to sleep. Her head kind of hurt and she wanted an aspirin.

"Goooooood morning sunshine!" cheered Bankotsu on the other line. "I just called to see what happened with Sesshomaru last night? I saw him going into your building after I left." Groaning into the receiver Kagome flopped back down onto the bed in obvious frustration with her brother.

"Nothing happened Bankotsu. Now, my head is killing me, and I just want to go back to sleep. Is that going to be possible?" she pleaded with Bankotsu. But unfortunately for Kagome, that was just not going to happen.

"Shit Kags, I didn't know you that much of lightweight. I would have slowed you down last night. But I do know for a fact that something did happen with Sesshomaru because you are avoiding my question by trying to confuse me."

Kagome sighed. What was she going to tell Bankotsu? "Okay so something did happen. Sesshomaru busted in sure that you had taken advantage of my inebriation. I simply told him that you were my brother and he had nothing to worry about." Kagome decided the truth was the best thing to tell Bankotsu. Speaking in a quiet voice Kagome quickly stated, "and he mayhavekissedmeandaskedmeouttodinner."

She was met by silence on the other line. "Kagome I might have to ask him what his intentions are before you guys go out on a date."

"It isn't a date. He is just making it up to me for assuming that I would ever want to be with you." This conversation was getting nowhere fast and Kagome wanted nothing more than to just hang up the phone on Bankotsu.

"It is too date. That's it. I am going to be at your apartment when he comes to pick you up. And you have to bring him to meet dad. You know dad wants to be a part in his little girl's life." Bankotsu sneered, making Kagome dread the familial humiliation she was sure to encounter on the part of her father and Bankotsu.

"I hate you." She hung up the phone.

Kagome strolled into the ice rink a few days after her heart to heart with Bankotsu. Sesshomaru was having shooting practice with Miroku and so she hoped to ask him a few questions for her most recent article. She had received nothing but praise from Koga for all her hard work, but she wanted to make the articles more personal.

She entered into the cold air and was glad that she had put on a cardigan before heading into the nearly arctic zone. She was greeted with a shirtless Sesshomaru pelting puck after puck at a fully suited up Miroku. It was fabulous to see Sesshomaru's muscles moving lithely under his skin with each swing of his stick. She leaned on the glass lazily and waited until Sesshomaru had no more pucks to interrupt their practice.

"Ahh, Kagome so good to see you again." Said Miroku, removing his helmet and mask and letting his hair hang free. "May I inquire as to why you have attended our shooting practice?"

Kagome found it especially difficult to think when she was greeted with the near naked perfection that was Sesshomaru. He was large and lean and so difficult to miss, or not look at. "I actually had a couple questions to ask Sesshomaru for the next article, but maybe you can stay and answer some too Miroku?"

The men agreed and Kagome sat on the bench while Miroku and Sesshomaru skated in front of her on the ice. "So, Sesshomaru, do you have any interesting pre-game rituals?"

"Does he ever!" butted in Miroku, "He has to listen to this really dirty Led Zeppelin song every time. Hold on, I will go play it. We already listened to it once today." Miroku skated away as quickly as he could, which left Kagome and Sesshomaru in a mildly uncomfortable silence.

"So, why that song? And what is it called?"

"The Lemon Song. My dad used to play it in the car before every one of my games when I was little." The track began to play over the loudspeakers in the rink. It had a good beat to it. "I don't know. Next thing I knew, I couldn't stop listening to it, even after I was old enough to understand what it really was about."

Kagome could definitely feel the sexual nature of the track. For whatever reason she just wanted to jump Sesshomaru, hearing the lyrics, and do unmentionable things to him. She was saved, however, when Miroku skated back over to the pair.

"Isn't it nasty? It's good though. I can't complain about it." Said Miroku. Sesshomaru just was distant about the tune. It was really firing him up, and with the look he got from Kagome - he wanted her badly.

"If you let me change, I can walk you back to your apartment, and you can ask me more questions on the way?" Sesshomaru offered.

"That sounds great Sesshomaru. I will wait here." Sesshomaru skated over to the locker room and left Kagome and Miroku by themselves.

"Soo...do you like Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Umm," Kagome blushed and wondered how Miroku had picked up on her secret feelings. "I don't know. He seems like a really nice guy, but I just haven't known him for that long, is all." Said Kagome. Jeez this song was doing stuff to her! She couldn't stop thinking about the pale god in the locker room just a few yards away. He was probably showering right now.

"Well I think he likes you." Miroku put in his two cents. "You're the only girl he has spent this much time around. Oh, and I did hear about you at boys' poker night." Kagome's cheeks flared up. Great! Now all the boys in hockey knew about it. She wondered who spilled the beans.

Sesshomaru saved her of her embarrassment, leaving the locker room. "Should we go?" He asked and Kagome nodded vigorously. She needed to get out of the room immediately before she did unmentionable things.

Walking back to her apartment, both we silent. When the silence just became too much to handle, Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but noticed that Sesshomaru had done the same. Instead of starting the conversation, both just blushed and continued to walk down the street.

Kagome's apartment building came in view and Sesshomaru decided that now was the time to tell her what he had to. "Kagome, about dinner..." he trailed off.

Kagome thought he no longer wished to go to dinner with her. "Oh, if you don't want to go, we don't have to. I mean I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation." She blushed, of course: why would Sesshomaru want to go out to dinner with her? She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but willed herself not to cry. She then walked quickly away from the handsome man beside her.

"No, Kagome, wait," Sesshomaru said before grasping her tiny wrist. "I still want to go to dinner with you. I just wanted to say that we will be having dinner at Tapas Tango, and that you should dress up for it."

"You really want to go to dinner with me?" Kagome asked incredulously. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. "Alright," she allowed a smile to reappear on her face, still sniffling a little, "I know just the perfect dress to wear!" she announced.

"And what color would it be?"

"Yellow." Sesshomaru committed the color to memory and bid the little girl farewell. He had to leave quickly because seeing her tears made his heart do things it never had before. He didn't think he could bear every seeing her cry again.

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers: nlech16, caw122182, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, dreamy712, kashiangel07, loneshinobi, whiteblack dog, S3rrenity4193, crazychicalol, SexyDemonGirl5000, MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, inugurl12, YaoiYuriLover, and angelapage. You guys rock! I don't think I have ever gotten so many reviews before! I LOVE IT!

The song is called The Lemon Song and it is by Led Zeppelin, as I mentioned in the story. You can listen to it here: .com/watch?v=Vy9DBxjo_Ow

Chapter seven out on Sunday! Keep reviewing!


	8. Tapas Tango

The night Sesshomaru was supposed to come and take Kagome out for dinner came quicker than Kagome had hoped. She was really nervous about the whole situation. Was this a date – like, a date, date? And Kagome had done some research on the venue. There was a live band, and she would be able to do some dancing, that is, if Sesshomaru would dance with her.

She sighed as she pulled the yellow dress over her hips and slipped into some high heels. She really hoped that they would dance. She wouldn't mind teaching him a thing or two about dancing. She pinned her hair up in a classy half up-do that would make any 40s pin-up proud, and stood in the main room of her apartment. She was really nervous while she was waiting for Sesshomaru to get there. Her stomach felt like it was going to crawl out her mouth at any moment.

So, needless to say, it was excellent timing when Sesshomaru knocked on her door. She opened the door to see a rather handsome Sesshomaru. He was dressed in a nice yellow dress shirt and good pants and shoes. She couldn't believe that he had dressed to match her – not even her prom date had done that.

"You look very nice tonight, Kagome." He said in a quiet voice. Underneath the facade of pure confidence, Kagome noted that he seemed nervous. If she hadn't spent so much time studying the stoic hockey player, she never would have been able to pick up on this minute change in his personality. "Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes, I am ready." Kagome took his arm and they left her apartment for Tapas Tango. Their walk was once again silent, and occasionally both would look at each other and catch each other, and become embarrassed. Luckily enough for both bashful young adults, the restaurant appeared up ahead, giving them something non-threatening to talk about.

"Have you ever been here before?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She looked up at the demon next to her.

"Yes, I have. I love this restaurant, but I will admit I have never danced here before. I usually just come for the food which is exquisite. I don't know if you have ever had tapas, but it is a Spanish tradition. I love it because you are able to eat many different kinds of dishes at one time. This is definitely the best tapas restaurant in the city, if not in the whole entire state." They walked through the door and were seated – Sesshomaru had gotten reservations. They helped themselves to some very strong Sangria, and Sesshomaru ordered their "little dishes."

Their meal of croquetas, lomito, calamari, tortilla Espanola, and paella was served quickly and Kagome had to admit that it was delicious. She had never tried the Spanish cuisine, but she found that she liked how it was prepared, and was grateful that she was able to try so many of the dishes. "So, you mentioned earlier dancing?" Kagome mustered conversationally.

"Yes. They will have a sextet here later, playing some classic tango, as well as some salsa, bachatta and merengue. I thought you might enjoy some dancing?" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome was jealous of how debonair he could be without even trying.

"Yes, I would like that." They ate in a comfortable silence and Sesshomaru stood when he saw the quartet warming up. He took Kagome's hand and led her to the hard wood dance floor. He enjoyed the way her shoes sounded on the floor.

They began their first song, which was light, but still held the passion of a tango. Kagome kept him at an arms length away from her, but she could not stop staring into his eyes. It was amazing that he knew this kind of dance, but she wouldn't complain. His footwork was impeccable, and that was something she appreciated in a dance partner.

The song changed and Sesshomaru smiled, when he heard the violin's introduction to Pueblo Nuevo. "I love this song," he whispered into her ear at one of the turns.

"You know it?" she inquired.

"Of course! I always love to get the full effect of the spanish atmosphere. This is actually a salsa done by Buena Vista Social Club. It is very well done and I like the progession of the song." he proclaimed and they continued with their dance. Kagome again couldn't stop staring into his beautiful eyes, and smiled. When the song picked up and the piano came in with fury Sesshomaru pulled her close, so that their bodies were touching and Sesshomaru was humming into her ear along with the progression of the song. The piano part was beautiful and Sesshomaru's voice in her ear was making her weak in the knees and her heart flutter nervously in her chest. Sesshomaru spun and dipped her, leaving Kagome to gasp in surprise. He pulled her body back up to his, and pulled her leg up around his hip to once again whisper to her softly.

Kagome stamped her foot down and spun out, trying to put some distance between them, because he was doing things to her body no other partner had ever done. But is was to no avail, as Sesshomaru promptly pulled her back into his body, and continued to hum softly into her ear. Her body seemed to be humming in resonance with the gorgeous strong man in front of her, leading her from one side of the room to the other. Every single thing in the room seemed to fade away until it was just her and him and nothing could come between them.

After she stopped trying to free herself from Sesshomaru, she loosened up to the music and began to swivel her hips in time with the music, and kicked her feet to match Sesshomaru's. This was wonderful, she thought. She couldn't decide if it was the sheer closeness of their bodies or the fruity intoxication from the Sangria, but Kagome felt as if she were floating in heaven. As the song wound down to a close, Sesshomaru pulled her close once more and dipped her, kissing her fully on the lips once more.

Quiet claps from the audience came to Kagome's ears and she blushed. She wasn't used to performing a dance like this in front of others. She held Sesshomaru's scalding gaze however, and was freed only when the little Spanish owner of the bodega came to request her as a partner. Sesshomaru allowed it, and went to go sit back at their table, watching Kagome laugh and dance with the short little man. He paid while she was having fun and when the song was finished he went to collect her and walk her home.

Kagome delightedly took his arm and left the restaurant with a wild smile on her face. "Sesshomaru, I do not know if it was you or the Sangria but that was the most fun I have had dancing in public in years!" she gushed on and on about what a wonderful time she had that night and was surprised to find herself standing at her apartment door. She was still a little giddy from the alcohol, and did not want Sesshomaru to leave her yet. "Sesshomaru, would you like to come inside for a bit?" she inquired feeling bold.

A/N: Thank you very much to all my reviewers: nlech16, kashiangel07, SexyDemonGirl5000, S3rrenity4193, MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, whiteblack dog, and Sesshomaru Is Fluffy Evil.

Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it. Look out for the next chapter sometime this week. I am not sure when I will be able to finish it, but I promise it will definitely be out by next Sunday.

Thanks! Keep Reviewing. Marina.


	9. Kiss Kiss

Sesshomaru agreed to come into Kagome's for a while after their fantastic night at Tapas Tango. He looked around the room again and had to admit that he still really liked her taste in style. Kagome directed Sesshomaru to sit on the couch and put on some music for them. She was playing some Arabian music, and Sesshomaru found he really enjoyed it. "Where did you get all of this music?"

Kagome giggled -- the sangria was still running through her system -- and answered his question. "I used to take a lot of belly dancing classes. I would occasionally perform at places like hookah bars and such. Naturally I gained a plethora of music. Would you like me to show you?" She asked after one of her favorite songs came on -- Simarik by Tarkan.

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned back on the couch. He listened to the great beat of the song, and watched her get into the groove of the song. Each note seemed to flow through her body and it seemed as though her movements were so compulsive, as if she wouldn't be able to stop. He watched as her hips moved seductively back and forth, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She knew how to move each part of her body in a way that would be most seductive. She even blew kisses in time with the song. Wow, he was totally entranced by the girl in front of him.

Another one of her favorites came on -- Ya Rayah by Rachid Taha. Kagome felt very much at home, even though she didn't usually give solo performances. Sesshomaru being so near and watching her so intently was very intoxicating. She moved her hips the way she had been taught in a figure eight motion. The rhythm of the music seemed to drip through her body in a slow and deliberate manner, making her move. She closed her eyes and began incorporating her hands into the dance, wishing she had her symbols and full outfit, for a better visual effect. She didn't sweat over it, because Sesshomaru seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

As the song came to a close, Kagome found herself giggling and flopping down on the couch next to Sesshomaru. "Wow. That was amazing." Sesshomaru admitted. "I seriously do not usually give that kind of praise, but, wow, you really must have practiced a lot. I could see how you could keep a room of men captivated."

Kagome giggled softly again, looking away shyly. "I would hardly say I captivate men, I am far too plain for that. I maybe just...entertain them for a few seconds, inspire them to request their wives or girlfriends to take belly dancing lessons, but really, no one would want to watch me belly dance." Kagome was still blushing from Sesshomaru's compliment and he found it oddly attractive. Usually a girl that was so self conscious would bother and frustrate him, but he was so draw to Kagome.

Moving his hand, he took hold of her chin, and made her make eye contact with him again. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and then decided it was time for him to move in for the kill. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, and Kagome's body just melted onto his. She could barely contain herself. She just wanted to be as close as possible to the sexy man sharing her couch. She felt his tongue run along the seam of her lips, and she let out a sigh, letting his tongue move into her mouth to tangle with her own tongue.

Kagome had only kissed a few guys but she found that she really liked it. Feeling the sangria still running hot in her veins, she decided to move Sesshomaru into her bedroom. She also wanted to change out of her tight dress. Sesshomaru gladly complied and flopped back against her bed. She slowly stepped out of her dress and Sesshomaru found that he was really liking the show. Jumping into her bed with just her panties and a t-shirt on, she snuggled up next to Sesshomaru.

Kagome was feeling bold and she took the first move, kissing him hard on the lips. She swung one of her legs over him, so that she was straddling his lap, never breaking the contact between their lips. Her fingers crept up slowly to unbutton each one of the buttons on his dress shirt. When she finally got them all undone, Sesshomaru sat up and practically ripped the shirt from his arms. He was very eager to feel her skin pressed up against his.

He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Her hair tumbled about her in silky waves. She didn't have a bra on because her dress didn't allow for one, so his eyes were immediately met with her perky breasts. He couldn't help but touch them. He softly touched her nipples, tentatively at first, and finding that she rather enjoyed it, he added a little more pressure, and kneaded her breasts.

Kagome let out a moan, and moved down to release the zipper on his pants. After successfully removing his pants, she leaned down, and began kissing him again. Oh, she loved this. She could get real used to doing this with Sesshomaru every weekend. He rolled them over, so that he was on top. He commanded total control of her mouth and she was loving every second of it. His rough, calloused hands, for years of training for hockey, on her breasts made sparks of pleasure roll throughout her whole entire body, and she could barely contain herself. It was too good.

When Kagome felt his fingers trail down to her panties, and he was about to remove them, she had to stop them. Although Sesshomaru was incredibly attractive and totally delicious...she just couldn't go past second base without being in a relationship. Even though she was still slightly drunk from the sangria, she knew this was not something she wanted to do...yet.

Sesshomaru looked down at the beautiful girl splayed out before him, her hair spread around her, framing her face. He slowly nodded, because he wanted to respect her wishes, and rolled to her side. She quickly turned, and hugged onto him, laying her head on his chest and laying one of her legs and arms over his body. He pulled the covers up over them, and let himself slowly drift to sleep.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up in a room that was not his. He felt a warm body still curled up next to his. He felt rather pleasant, but at the same time he was remembering that he was sleeping in Kagome's bed, with far less clothing than their should have been. This was rather unprofessional of him. Whilst he was pondering this, Kagome, too, was waking up, realizing that she was curled up to a tight muscular body. She never wanted to move, mostly because it felt so natural to be like that, and partly because she knew it was going to be extremely awkward to face Sesshomaru.

Deciding to make her consciousness known, Kagome slightly lifted her head, and relinquished her hold on Sesshomaru's body. She stretched her body, and gave a soft good morning the the quiet man next to her. While she was still lying down, Sesshomaru hopped out of bed and quickly gathered his clothing off of the floor. Slipping his legs back into his pants, and buttoning up his shirt, he thanked Kagome for allowing him to stay overnight. Before she knew what had happened next, Sesshomaru was out the door.

When he was walking on the streets back to his own apartment, Sesshomaru thought about Kagome. Sure she was very beautiful, completely intelligent, and she was so willing and eager to learn about his life's passion -- hockey. But still, that had been rather unprofessional of him. He can't wine and dine someone who is supposed to be writing objective articles on him. He certainly couldn't have any kind of physical relations with her either...could he?

Sesshomaru was completely torn between his head, and the few inklings in his heart.

A/N: Thank you very much to my reviewers: obsessedanimefangirl, kashiangel07, nlech16, angelapage, SexyDemonGirl5000, crazygurl, biteme, PlaytpusGirl14, S3rrentity4193, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, loneshinobi, and nioLast! You guys are really awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews!

What did you think of chapter 9? The two songs in the story can be found here: Simarik: .com/watch?v=OOw0obywNf0 and Ya Rayah: .com/watch?v=sNJp3HgMso4 .

Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! 3 Marina


	10. Purely Professional

Kagome was in a funk. She really couldn't understand why Sesshomaru would just up and leave without even saying goodbye to her. She hadn't even gotten a chance to say thank you for the wonderful evening. She really did have a great time with Sesshomaru the other night. She had no idea that he knew how to do any kind of dancing and had been pleasantly surprised. She was unpleasantly surprised, however, with Sesshomaru's abrupt departure.

While she was musing over the situation, her phone rang and she answered it. It was Bankotsu. "Hey Kags! How was your date last night?" Kagome sighed, she knew he was going to ask her that, and that it couldn't be avoided. "It was fun."

Bankotsu sensed that Kagome did not want to be talking about this, so he decided to drop it...for now. "Okay, well, we have reservations for dinner tonight with dad, after the game, so I guess he'll just pick you up with me, on account of you being at the game. It'll be fun. I don't even think my mom is going to be there." Bankotsu said trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Bankotsu, you know I don't have a problem with your mom." Kagome sighed. Today was not going to be a good day. "I suppose it would be nice to see dad on his own for once...maybe he will actually pay attention to me. Well, I guess I will see you at the rink later. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone.

Climbing out of her big fluffy bed, Kagome headed for the bathroom. A shower would make her feel better and make her ready to face the day. Slipping out of her panties, she stepped into the warm water of the shower. She was positive that Sesshomaru must have had a perfectly good reason for leaving without saying goodbye. Well, at least she hoped he did. He had always seemed like a reasonable guy, so surely he wouldn't leave without a reason right?

Letting her hand bury themselves in her lush black hair, Kagome massaged the shampoo down into her scalp, hoping to forget the stinging pain of waking up in a bed alone. She couldn't believe that she had even let him stay the night. It was so out of her character, but what could she do now? She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, and let her fingers trail down her body, whilst thinking of Sesshomaru. Her finger tips glided down her slick body, circling around her nipples, and slipping further down to her belly button, and further down - she stopped. She couldn't touch herself there! Shaking her head, she stepped out of the steam, and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. She turned off the faucet and walked into her bedroom.

It was time to get ready for the day.

%%%

Sesshomaru could not believe that that had happened last night. He should not have let that happen. He never should have kissed her, he never should have delighted in her wonderful, perky breasts. He could still imagine their firmness and could suppress the thoughts of what other treasures her body had...there he went again! Daydreaming about that, that woman! She was his journalist, nothing should have ever developed between them.

He would blame it on the alcohol. He would apologize to her for his forwardness and the would agree that it was for the better if that never happened again. Then it would be a little awkward for a while, but they would get used to it and eventually things would go back to the way it was before. Yes, that would work out, he was sure of it. In any case, he couldn't think about that right now. He had a game later on today, and he needed to focus. The team had already been practicing for a while, but he still hadn't gotten in the groove yet.

Bankotsu skated up to him. "So, what happened on your date with my baby sister last night? You didn't break her heart right? I don't want to have to beat you up!" Bankotsu laughed jovially. Sesshomaru laughed too, though he was a little frightened of what would happen when Bankotsu talked to Kagome about what happened. He wasn't scared of anyone, but he was afraid of the sibling protectiveness that Bankotsu obviously exhibited. He was sure Bankotsu would fiercely protect his "baby sister." In any case, Kagome probably wouldn't even tell anyone that he had spent the night. If he knew one thing about her, it was that she was certainly discreet. "Well, you should come have dinner with my family tonight after the game. My dad is definitely buying, and I am sure he would like to meet you." Dazed and confused by the situation, Sesshomaru slowly nodded yes without thinking of consequences.

%%%

The game had been a success. State had won the game, and Kagome and her dad were able to sit together in the very first row. They talked a little but for the most part Kagome was taking notes on the game. Her dad expected this. She had always been very studious. After the game, Kagome and her father were waiting for Bankotsu to come out of the locker room, and where making some small talk when they heard a slight commotion.

"Oh Bankotsu, I really wouldn't want to impose. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Nonsense. You agreed to come to dinner, and you will be coming." Kagome was very surprised to see Bankotsu nearly forcing Sesshomaru out of the locker room and her heart sank. She couldn't believe he was coming to dinner with them. She would surely slip up and mention that he had spent the night. That would be absolutely mortifying. "Dad, I would like you to meet the star player of our team, Sesshomaru. He took Kagome on a date last night."

Kagome blushed wildly in discomfort, but Bankotsu just smiled goofily, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. "Mr. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sesshomaru." Kagome was surprised by how well mannered Sesshomaru acted, but really, would anyone expect less?" With formal introductions made, they left for the restaurant and ended up at a very nice Italian place. They were seated immediately, and after deciding that they all knew what to order, they let the waitress know, and began with some idle chit chat. But it was not long until Mr. Higurashi started asking the vital questions.

"Well, you know Sesshomaru, there is nothing I love more than my two children. I am really lucky that Bankotsu keeps such a good eye on Kagome, and keeps her out of harms way. I wouldn't want her hanging about with any boys who didn't have the best intentions at heart." Kagome knew what was coming, and was squirming in her seat. "I hear that you took Kagome out last night. That must have been nice...but I have to ask you, Sesshomaru, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Kagome gasped quietly to herself, shocked with her dad. She couldn't believe that he thought Sesshomaru and she were going to get married now after one date! Surely, they would go on a few more dates, then become boyfriend and girlfriend, and then maybe in a couple of years they would get married, but certainly not now! "Well, Mr. Higurashi, my intentions with Kagome are not romantic in nature, but rather professional. As she is covering my seasons, I hoped to create a rapport with her to make her writing seem more natural. The date was just to say thank you for being such an attentive journalist."

Everyone at the table noticed that Kagome had tensed up immediately. Sesshomaru instantly regretted what he said. She wouldn't dare look up from the table cloth at anyone. Then, without saying anything, she stood up and walked calmly out of the restaurant. Sesshomaru stood up, and said her name, but she did not turn around. "What is the meaning of this!" demanded Mr. Higurashi, but no one replied. Sesshomaru began following her out of the restaurant, as did Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru soon caught up with Kagome. "Kagome, wait! At least let me walk you home! It is dangerous." Kagome kept walking and continued to ignore him. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he turned her to look at him. "Kagome, I am sorry! What did you want me to say?"

"I can't believe that our relationship is only professional to you Sesshomaru. You disgust me! You used me, I let you see what no one else has. How dare you kiss me if I am only a colleague to you! You can't walk me home, I will be fine on my own." Kagome then removed herself from his grasp, and continued down the sidewalk. Before he could follow her again, someone grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the brick wall of one of the buildings.

"I am about to give you the fight you never had in a game." It was Bankotsu. Rearing his arm back, he punch Sesshomaru in the stomach, and then once in the eye, making sure he left a black eye. "If you ever go near my sister again in a way that is not _professional_ I will hurt you way more than I just did." He shoved Sesshomaru against the wall once again, but let him go and followed after his heart broken sister. Sesshomaru slumped down and sat against the wall, wondering how things could have possibly gone so wrong.

A/N: Big thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter: Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, kashiangel07, loneshinobi, nlech16, nioLast, Shadow Kitsune67, Sunshine-Cutie, and chocolate11. Sorry about the wait - to make up for it, I made this chapter extra long! Updates should become more regular again, probably about once a week though I am not 100% sure.

Well, thank you for reading, keep reviewing and let me know what you thought of chapter 10! Thanks! Marina.


	11. A Sight To Behold

Kagome was sitting in Kouga's office waiting for him to come back from lunch. He had called her there to talk about something important. She could only hope that she was off probation and that she didn't have to see or be around Sesshomaru ever again.

She had been lucky because the past two games that State had played were away games, and so she just had to watch them on the television and have no real personal contact with him. And now she was about to go on winter break, which would give her more time to nurse her wounds. She just hoped now Kouga would tell her her time on probation was over, and she would never have to see that awful man again.

Things had been quite hard for her. Bankotsu had actually been very nice to her, and told her that Sesshomaru was just an ass. He had stayed with her that night, and she told him everything that had happened. Bankotsu was not at all happy with what had transpired the night of their date but he also promised Kagome that he would go no further damage to Sesshomaru without her permission first. After all, she had also been driving the situation that fateful night.

Kouga entered into his office to find Kagome waiting. He was of course completely oblivious to what had happened with her and Sesshomaru, but he had noticed that their relationship seemed to have changed. "Well, Kagome, you know how it's winter break?" He saw her nod. "Well, I am sending you home with Sesshomaru, so you can see the way his family life helps his playing."

Kagome looked at Kouga with a completely shocked face. She was horrified! This meant spending precious time away from school with the one person she honestly hope she never saw again. Not to mention awkward, her being an outsider, watching his family. Maybe she could see where he learned to be such an ass though...it would kind of be like she was observing an experiment or an animal of some sort. This though made her smile. "I have already talked to Sesshomaru," Kouga continued, "and you guys leave tomorrow, so..you better get home and start packing! Have fun!"

%%%

The next day Kagome was riding home in Sesshomaru's car with him and InuYasha. InuYasha had opted to sit in the back, much to Kagome's chagrin, because he liked to stretch out and nap. And of course, being InuYasha, he fell asleep pretty much as soon as he laid his head down on his pillow, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in an uncomfortable silence for the six hour car ride ahead. Of course, it was a great way to start off the holidays.

Kagome felt compelled to talk. "I just wanted to let you know, this wasn't my idea. If I had it my way, you and I would never be within five feet of each other again." She said bitterly. She noticed Sesshomaru moving uncomfortably in his seat, but he kept his eyes focused on the road. Then he spoke. "Look Kagome, about the other night --" Before he could say what he wanted to Kagome cut him off, "I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

She put her head phones in and started listening to a playlist she had made for this specific occasion. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He desperately wanted to explain to her how confused he was. Tell her all of the feelings that he had about her, although not all of them. He looked back at InuYasha snoring away in the backseat in his rear view mirror. He wondered if InuYasha had ever felt these same feelings about any of his multiple girlfriends. Things always seemed to be so easy for InuYasha. Sesshomaru actually doubted that InuYasha felt anything besides fleeting lust for the girls he dated. He just wished things wouldn't be so hard.

%%%

Kagome slowly awoke after feeling the car slow to a complete stop. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Sesshomaru's house was beautiful. It looked like a ski chalet of sorts, all wood, similar to a log cabin. It was big, but not enormous, just the right size for a family the size of Sesshomaru's. It was refreshing to see that Sesshomaru's father didn't let his fame and fortune go to his head. It was clear where Sesshomaru got that quality from.

Stepping out of the car, she got her bag out of the trunk. She couldn't believe that she was going to be here for two weeks. She wondered if she was going to get an Christmas presents. She was sure her dad and Bankotsu would mail her a present, but she wasn't sure if her mother and friends would just mail her presents to her apartment at home. Carrying her bag up to the door, it was opened by Sesshomaru's father, who pulled her into a hug. "We are so delighted to have you here at our house for the holidays. When Sesshomaru told us you were coming, he failed to mention how beautiful you are!" Kagome blushed.

"Oh, I hardly think that Sesshomaru would have even noticed." Kagome said, "After all we only have professional relationship." She chanced a glance at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was grimacing. She doubted it was from what she said though. He just woke up InuYasha who was shouting profanities at him.

"Well, your professional skills are also fantastic! I have read each and every article you have written about my boy and really you give him a good light. I am surprised you got him to talk so much, he usually isn't very friendly." Kagome giggled at this. She was sure Sesshomaru's father and her would become good friends.

%%%

After a very tense dinner, Kagome left the cabin with all of her snow gear on; she was wearing a cute winter jacket, a scarf and some mittens. She made her way over to the small frozen pond outside of Sesshomaru's house. Slipping her ice skates on, she began gliding on the ice. She let her gentle movements fill her body, and let all of her other thoughts leave her head. The thoughts of Sesshomaru, Kouga, Bankotsu, her own father even, didn't matter, and she was able to just feel her own feelings. It was just as refreshing as the wind that blew through her hair when she would gain enough speed.

Inside the cozy house, Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome through the window. She looked so beautiful. He really had no idea why he said that he only had a professional relationship with her when he obviously had wanted more. What killed him though, was absolutely nothing could be done to fix the situation. Kagome so clearly wanted nothing to do with him at all. Romantically at least. He sighed for the one hundreth time.

He sensed the presence of his father standing behind him, "She really is a sight to behold out there on the ice. It could give you something to talk to her about." Sesshomaru looked at his father confused. "It is obvious that you want to have something more with Kagome, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, I did have something more with her, but then I blew it because I became afraid that she was beginning to mean more to me than anyone else. Now she won't even talk to me about anything other than hockey, and even when I try to explain myelf to her she ignores me." Sesshomaru's father was very surprised with how colloquial his son had become, but he understood where he was coming from.

"Sesshomaru, if she means that much to you, you will find a way to make her listen."

%%%

Kagome heard the scraping of another pair of skates on the ice. She knew who it was and she wasn't ready to face him just yet. Sighing, she didn't know what to do with herself. She started to skate farther away, but the speed of the other skates increased. She knew he would be able to catch her no matter how far she went out. Turning around, she faced him. "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her like a child that knew he was annoying his mother. "I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit." He said and they began skating next to each other at a slow and leisurely pace. Kagome was silent, so Sesshomaru knew he was going to be the one doing all of the talking. "You are a very good skater. Where did you learn to skate?" Still, she was silent. Stopping her, and forcing her to look him in the eyes, Sesshomaru spoke again. "Look, Kagome..." he trailed off. He didn't know what he wanted to say to her, so he decided to show her instead. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he pulled her in for a kiss.

Before their lips had touched for five seconds, Kagome broke his hold. "Sorry, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want this to be any more than professional. I think I am going to bed now." Before he could rebut her statement, she was skating towards land, and proceeded to make it inside his house in record time.

A/N: Big thank you to all my reviewers: kashiangel07, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, loneshinobi, DONTmessWITHme, La Souiller Putain, SexyDemonGirl5000, chocolate11, inuyasha1818, absolutely helpless, and nlech16!

If anyone would like to beta for me, if you would be so kind as to private message me or send me an email at , that would be marvelous. I have no idea what happened to my old beta, but she seems to have fallen of the face of the Earth. I use google docs, but if you haven't used it before it is really very simple, and you don't need to be a gmail user to use it. Please let me know!

Well, keep reading and reviewing and look out for chapter twelve soon!


	12. Five For Fighting

Sesshomaru pushed the door open to the guest room in his family's house where Kagome was spending the holiday with much more force than he needed. He couldn't help it. When it came to Kagome he just wanted to fight to get her to pay attention to him. "Kagome, you can't run away from me forever." She just looked up at him. This was awkward. She was sitting in her pajamas - a t-shirt and a pair of undies, and was lying on her bed reading a book. Her long legs were stretched out before her, and one was slightly bent at the knee. Kagome looked incredible.

Sesshomaru was visibly stunned by her appearance and Kagome just smirked at him. She didn't understand what was going on with this boy. She set her book down next to her and looked up at him expectantly. "Did you need something?"

"Kagome please let me talk to you without you running away or being spiteful." He sat down next to her on the bed and looked in her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't have that combatant look in them. She just nodded slowly, eying him suspiciously but not saying a word. "Kagome, I am sorry about what I said. I do want things to be more than just professional with you. I have grown to enjoy your friendship and I can't have you be so cold to me. I can't stand it. And I really am truly sorry about what I said. I don't even know why those words slipped out of my mouth."

Kagome looked at the young man before her. She was sure that it took a lot of courage for him to apologize to her. Hell, the guy had probably never even apologized in his whole life before. Sighing, she muttered out, "I accept your apology Sesshomaru and I hope that we will become friends again." Sesshomaru grew the biggest smile she had ever seen him with, and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Kagome, however, quickly deflected the kiss and his lips landed on her cheek instead. "I don't think I will ever be ready for that again, though."

Standing up, Sesshomaru nodded. "Goodnight, Kagome. Sweet dreams." He knew he was going to have to do a lot more to win over her heart. His face showed pure resolve as he left her room. He did like Kagome, a lot. It was just that his feelings scared him. He did not have those kind of feelings, those touchy-feely, lovey-dovey feelings. But with Kagome...he wanted to have them. He wanted her to be his and only his and he wanted to be hers just the same. Sesshomaru would make her love him, the way he loved her, one way or another.

%%%

The next few days passed without much incident as winter break wound down to a close. Kagome had finished up her article on Sesshomaru's home life and how his family had influenced his playing. She got quite a few humorous interviews with his father and brother, and a very sentimental one from his mother. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had been thinking of anything but hockey. He had been trying to impress her very much, and doing many small little things to help get back in her good graces. Kagome was impressed, but it would take a lot more than that for them to be anything but friends ever again.

They had been in school again for a week, and State was playing their biggest rival all season - the U. The U was by far their toughest competitor and Sesshomaru was not taking it lightly. He had scheduled extra practices and was preparing as much as he could for the big game. Before he knew it, it was game night, and he was walking into the ice arena with Kagome by his side.

She was asking him pre-game questions and he was answering her without really noticing it. For some reason he was extremely nervous. State had a perfect record all season and he felt that the U might be the one to break their winning streak. When they arrived at the arena, the U's players were walking into the away locker rooms giving Sesshomaru nasty glances. They knew who the star player of the team was and they would do anything to get in his head.

But he was only focused on Kagome, and snuck a good luck kiss on her cheek before she could protest. He gave her a small smile and walked into his own locker-room, completely missing the bright blush that reddened her cheeks. But not everyone missed it...

%%%

Sesshomaru skated out on the ice. The game was just about to start and he was feeling good. He glanced to his right, where he saw Kagome, wearing his away jersey on the center ice line watching him from the front row. He liked the way she looked in his clothes, but he had to win this game first. If they didn't win he would have no reason to speak with her anymore. Hockey was what brought them together.

The whole game was very intense, and Sesshomaru was playing very well. The score was tied up at 1-1 and there was only just over 5 minutes left in the 3rd period. His eyes were met over the hockey puck by Naraku, the U's star player, and they were waiting for the official's whistle to restart play. Naraku then spoke to Sesshomaru, loud enough so that some team members on either team could hear him, "Mmm, Sesshomaru it seems like you have yourself a hot little girlfriend this season. When we finish you off in this game though, I doubt she'll be coming over to your apartment to comfort you. She will be too busy celebrating with me in my hotel room, with her hot little mouth around my cock, and later with her quivering wet pussy pulsating around my dick. She won't even remember you, and the only name she'll know how to say when I get through with her will be Naraku."

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his helmet from his head and gloves from his hands, throwing his stick to the ice. He then lunged for the evil man staring him down with cruel red eyes. He began throwing punch after punch, each of which Naraku returned. After letting them fight it out for a bit, the officials broke it up, and gave them each five minutes in the penalty box for fighting.

Sesshomaru sat in the box, angry as hell, watching the last five minutes of the game go by. State lost 1-2, and all he could think about was Naraku's sick laughter in the box next to him.

A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers from last chapter: Noacat, PoisonFlower, Angela Page, kashiangel07, myth48, niolast, sesshomaru2004, S3rrentity4193, absolutely helpless, La Souiller Putain, chocolate11, -san, nlech16, Yuti-Chan, Trelwany Rosephoenixwolf, cloud nova, Saruko, and Kagaru BloodRose. You guys rock for sticking with me through all the irregular updating!

Please tell me what you thought of chapter 12 in a review or message. I love hearing what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. Look for chapter 13 sometime in the next two weeks! 3 Marina


	13. Like A Date?

Kagome couldn't believe what had happened the night before at Sesshomaru's game. She couldn't believe that calm cool and collected Sesshomaru would ever get in a fight! He himself even went on the record saying that fights in hockey weren't worth the penalties and only people without self control started them. She had to find out what caused this drastic change of personality, but was too afraid to ask Sesshomaru himself. Lucky for her she had someone on the inside to give her the information.

And that's what had brought Bankotsu over to her apartment that afternoon. He was sitting across from her at her kitchen table. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Bankotsu...what set Sesshomaru off yesterday? I thought he would never lower himself to fight in a hockey game." Kagome could barely contain her curiosity, but she knew Bankotsu would have the answers she was looking for.

"Believe it or not Kagome, he was defending your honor. That bastard Naraku was talking about all the nasty things he wanted to do to you -- hell, i only wish i had gotten my hands on him before Sesshomaru did. But i think that Sesshomaru did a pretty good number on Naraku." Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru would give up his principles...for her? Maybe she should rethink his propositions.

It was clear to Kagome that Sesshomaru wanted some kind of relationship with her, but what kind, she didn't know. She didn't want to have a purely physical relationship with him, and they had moved very quickly, but this new information made her think that maybe...he cared for her? She was so confused, and Bankotsu knew it was about Sesshomaru's feelings for her. He knew that the weasel was trying to get Kagome to date him, even after what he did to her in front of their dad. That was why Bankotsu had a stern talking-to with him.

Bankotsu thought back to how he'd cornered Sesshomaru on the way to one of his classes the other day. He had pushed him up against a wall, discretely of course, and told Sesshomaru very vividly what he would do to him if he dared to hurt Kagome again the way he did. That was if he managed to get back in her good graces, and of course, Bankotsu had been quick to remind him of this. But now seeing the face that Kagome had on...it looked as though maybe it wouldn't be as hard to do as he'd anticipated.

The siblings were brought out of their thoughts when Kagome's phone rang. It was Sesshomaru. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kagome its me, umm Sesshomaru. I was wondering what time you wanted to do the post game interview?" His voice was rich, even though he seemed nervous. She supposed this was their first ever phone call.

"Well, I can stop by any time today, if that works for you. I don't have any plans really, and I doubt you will want to go out today with all the rumors surfacing about.." Kagome spoke into the phone and Bankotsu knew it was a lost cause. It wouldn't be too long before Sesshomaru got what he wanted...his own baby sister. Bankotsu couldn't believe that all this time he'd spent fighting off her admirers the one he'd really needed to be fighting off his friends. "Alright, see you then. Bye, Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at Bankotsu, and slid on her coat, scarf and mittens. "Hey, gotta get to my job...wanna walk me to Sesshomaru's?" Kagome could tell that Bankotsu really didn't approve of her continuing to associate with him, but she couldn't help it. It was her job. And its not like she was going to complain to Kouga about it. And any way, Sesshomaru cared. He would fight for her! Her heart swelled at that thought.

He however nodded, and they began the trek across the campus to Sesshomaru's house. Bankotsu left her at the door. "Hey, listen, Kagome. I know you are all impressed that Sesshomaru would beat up a total dick for you and your honor, but I just don't want you to get hurt again. Please don't forget that Sesshomaru was a total dick to you, okay? I am just looking out for your best interests, cause you're my baby sister...and i want you to be happy.

Kagome nodded. She understood where Bankotsu was coming from but, Sesshomaru had seemed genuinely sorry. She supposed that she would just have to wait to see what would happen. Kagome walked up the stairs to Sesshomaru's apartment. Knocking, she heard him calling that it was unlocked, and let herself in. She looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was holding a steak that was marinating in a plastic baggie up to his eye. "I hope you like steak." He mumbled out.

Kagome rushed over to the couch where Sesshomaru was sitting. She took the steak from his hands and gasped. He had a pretty big black eye, and it looked painful. Thankfully the swelling wasn't to bad, but it still looked painful. Kagome gingerly touched the area around his eye, and Sesshomaru winced. "Sesshomaru, I am so sorry. I heard what happened...i mean, Bankotsu told me what Naraku said, and well, thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded, but just asked again, "Do you like steak?" When he saw her nose scrunch up in confusion, he elaborated. "I had hoped you would stay for dinner. I was going to make steak."

Kagome bit her lip, thinking over the situation. "Isn't that kind of like a...a date Sesshomaru?" When he looked down to his lap, and nodded, Kagome couldn't possibly saw no. He did after all, defend her honor. And it was the least she could do. Plus it looked like he had already started cooking...a boy had never cooked for her before and she was pleased. "Alright, I guess that would be okay."

Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face, and stood up, walking to the kitchen, Kagome in tow. "So since it sounds like you already got the story from Bankotsu...can we just say i declined to comment this article. Half the school already knows that it was a fight over a girl." Kagome had also heard that rumor, but never in 1000 years did she think that she was the girl two big, burly hockey players would fight over. She really was flattered.

After spending a pleasant dinner together, Kagome found herself missing the rapport she had shared with Sesshomaru before they had had their little spat. It was very easy for her to put all those hard feelings in the past. She really wanted to. Sesshomaru was charming, funny, and witty. He was everything she wanted. She supposed the ball was in his court now, so to speak, and she was surprised when he put his hand over her own, that was resting on the table.

"Kagome, I know that I made a huge ass of myself, but I guess I was just feeling things for you that I wasn't expecting...and then your dad, well he made me look at them, and confront them, and I was scared. But damnit, Kagome, I can't imagine seeing you with any other guy than me. I can't stand it...I guess that much is obvious. But, I was just wondering if, despite our past if you wanted to make it official with me? Would you be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru looked at her in earnest and her heart swelled. It felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, and she couldn't have heard better spoken words.

"Yes, Sesshomaru! I would love to be your girlfriend! You've made me very happy," she smiled coyly. Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and lifted Kagome to her feet. Twirling her around once in his embrace, he placed a kiss on her lips that she hoped would never end. Everything was perfect. Feeling him nip at her lower lip, she opened her cherry lips and met his tongue with hers. Their tongues caressed each other with all the passion they could only hope to convey with words.

A/N: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers: Binnybai, kashiangel07, AngelaPage, Yuti-Chan, Trelawny Rosephoenixwolf, REDWOLF47, Kagaru BloodRose, S3rrenity4193, x_mama_san_x, Lady Kira94, triforcepower-2006, absolutely helpless, wishwhaticouldbe, LuNa aNgEl777, and Sesshomaru2004! You guys rock!! Look for chapter 14 out in the next two weeks! Unfortunately...this fanfiction is almost over. I only have two more chapters and an epilogue bringing to total number of chapters to 16. I can't believe this will be my 3rd completed fanfiction.

I am also planning on writing another one-shot in the near future for rewarding you all for being so patient with me, so be on the look out for that! I also just got my inspiration for my next fanfiction, when I finish this one. Ahhh! So look out for a lot of business from me in the near future.

Let me know what you thought of chapter 13, and review! Thanks! 3 Marina.

Updated 10/18 by my beta Tiana+Love


	14. Macaroni and Cheese

Kagome didn't really understand having a boyfriend. She swore that she saw Sesshomaru so much more when they weren't dating. To be fair, his lack of time was due to the increased practices for hockey. Nationals were coming up. State was playing their biggest rivals, The university, the team that naraku played for. Everybody, Sesshomaru especially, was itching for payback. The other team shouldn't have won last time. What Naraku had done was a cheap and shady move.

Also, Kagome had to admit that she had been rather busy as well. Because of her little trip home with sesshomaru over winter break, she had to reschedule her ballet class's recital and performance of the Nutcracker. That was actually where she currently was. "Rin, that's excellent, keep your toes pointed!" Kagome gently reminded. Her class had kind of been put on the back burner, and she hadn't been practicing her role nearly enough. "Alright you guys, that was excellent! I think our performance on Thursday will be great. Remember to tell your parents and friends to come!"

"Miss Kagome, is your BOYfriend going to come watch you be the prettiest sugar plum fairy?" Rin asked expectantly. Kagome just smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair. "I don't think so Rin, he has a very big hockey game coming up. Did you know that he is a very, very good hockey player? He will probably play on TV some day." Rin looked up with her in complete awe. "Wow, Kagome, that's so cool! That means you will be on the TV too! I can't wait to watch for you." With that the little girl ran off to change into street clothes, with dreams of marrying a famous hockey player some day as well.

After Kagome had dismissed her class, she changed into her costume, and began practicing her routine. She loved dancing, but if she did it for long her knee would start to hurt and then the pain would become unbearable. But these little performances weren't too bad. Working into the routine of things, she slowly lost herself to the world around her. She thought about what Rin had said. Would she still be with Sesshomaru after he graduated to the big leagues? She definitely hoped so. She really liked sesshomaru, he was after all her first real boyfriend. But it would just be a matter of him wanting her. Once he started meeting all the famous people associated with being a professional sports player, he would learn that he could have the cream of the crop – that definitely wasn't her. For now she supposed she would just get as much as she could from the handsome hockey stud.

Sesshomaru was just finishing up his second practice of the day, with Bankotsu and Miroku. Bankotsu was one of their leading scorers and between Sesshomaru and Miroku they were able to put up all the stops. Miroku still had a pretty ridiculous record number of shutouts, and Sesshomaru was now the leading scoring defenseman in the nation. Things were looking good for state. Sesshomaru was sure that this time he would be able to control his emotions, especially now that he knew that Kagome was his girl, and that Naraku wouldn't be able to take her away from him.

He skated over to Bankotsu, who had just shot his last puck. "Listen, I know that you still don't really approve of me dating your sister, but I really want to do things right with her. I really like Kagome, and I feel like lately I haven't been spending enough time with her, because of all these practices." Bankotsu looked at him incredulously. "I guess what I am asking is what can I do to show her that I support and appreciate her?"

Bankotsu sighed. Ever since Sesshomaru and Kagome started dating, Sesshomaru had been doing everything by the books. He hadn't done one questionable thing since the dinner with their father. He figured he might be able to help his friend out a little. He did want his sister to be happy, after all. "Well, she teaches this ballet class to little kids, and they are performing the Nutcracker. Kagome is the sugar plum fairy – I know she says it doesn't mean that much but Kagome loves that class. If you went…you'd be a star. No one in my family ever goes because she says it isn't a big deal, but it is. Kagome loved ballet, she would have been a great dancer if she hadn't hurt her knee." Bankotsu spilled his secret. He knew that nothing would make Kagome happier than if Sesshomaru showed up. Sesshomaru smiled. Yes, he could definitely do that.

Kagome was just getting into her apartment when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, its Sesshomaru. I was wondering if I could come over? I have macaroni and cheese in a box and I wanted to make it with you." She smiled. He knew her too well. She was a sucker for mac and cheese.

"Sure. I thought you had practice late tonight though." She replied.

"Well, I did, but I feel like I haven't seen you as much as I would have liked lately. Bankotsu, Miroku and I decided to call it quits early tonight. We are about as prepared as we will ever be." Kagome was pleased that she was just as important as hockey to him.

"Yeah, come on over, I will see you soon." She hung up the phone and got a pot on the burner so that they could just put the pasta right in. As soon as it was boiling, she heard a knock on the door. It was Sesshomaru, whom she let in. After exchanging a quick kiss with the tall young man, she took him into the kitchen. "I see you already have the water at a nice boil," Sesshomaru joked.

"I see that you have the box, wait correction boxes of macaroni and cheese!" Sesshomaru had brought over five boxes. She had no idea how he could eat so much and still be lithe and beautiful like he was. She took them out of his hands and started opening them. "Besides, you know I can't help the insatiable desire I have for mac and cheese – can you imagine what I will be like when I am pregnant?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru suddenly wanted nothing more than to imagine her pregnant with his baby. He smiled, imagining Kagome and himself teaching a little boy how to ice skate. He saw a beautiful blue eyed boy, like Kagome, but with his white blond hair. He had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but he didn't mind them. He would love waiting hand and foot on her, even if that meant making macaroni and cheese every half hour. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kagome I know we haven't been dating long, just a little over a month, but still, I just can't help but think that we go really well together." That was the first time he had even said anything remotely like that to a girl before.

Kagome turned around and smiled up at her boyfriend. When you first met him, he put up a front that he didn't want relationships with any people, but once you got to know him he could be really sweet. She hopped up on the counter next to her stove, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She grabbed the back of his head and drew him towards her. She pressed her lips against his in what started as a sweet embrace. The kiss quickly became passionate; he drew her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. She opened her mouth and granted his tongue access. His tongue moved along hers in a wonderful way that had her shivering.

They were pulled out of their embrace with the sound of water boiling over the pan. "Oh no!" Kagome said, hopping down. Sesshomaru looked at her once again, her lips beautiful bruised and her cheeks flushed red. "Sesshomaru, I was wondering...are you free on Thursday?"

Sesshomaru had to compose himself. "Kagome, I wish I could see you on Thursday, but you know I have a really long practice that night." Kagome just nodded, a little dejected. She didn't know why she had asked. "Look, I am really sorry, once Nationals are through, though, I will spend so much time with you, you will be sick of me."

Kagome stood behind the curtain, with all the little girls in their tutus. They were so adorable...and so full of energy. She hoped that their jitters wouldn't get in the way of their performance. After giving them a little pre-performance pep talk, they took their places, and the curtain came up. Akitoki was of course the Nutcracker, being the only boy. Ever since the run in with Sesshomaru he had never tried to ask Kagome out again, which she supposed she was glad about. She smiled at him and wished him good luck.

The ballet was going very well. Rin was preforming each move beautifully, and Kagome thought that she would be able to go far with dancing. All of the girls in the other parts were doing okay, as well. The excitement of their first recital getting in the way of their practice. Before she knew it, it was her turn to go out. She performed her dance, without a care in the world, which translated well. Her form was impeccable, and she was thriving on the dance. This is what she loved to do, and she was very talented at it. If only she hadn't hurt her knee. With dancing running through her veins, and a smile on her face, the ballet was completed.

They lined up to take their bows and it was the first time Kagome had looked into the audience. There in the front row was Sesshomaru, sitting with a bouquet of pink roses. He was standing and clapping for her, and he could see her eyes glisten in the stage lights.

A/N: I would like to thank all the reviewers: Trelawny Rosephoenixwolf, triforcepower-2006, REDWOLF47, binnybai, Yuti-Chan, giggles141, loneshinobi, VirusYoukaiChild, Sesshomaru2004, absolutely helpless, kashiangel07, S3rrentity4193, Kagaru BloodRose, LuNa aNgEl777, lucyintheskywithdiamonds77 and Yeleen! Thank you so much for reviewing - I love reviews!

I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC, but really? He is a modern day hockey player. We can't imagine him as the feudal Sesshomaru.

Also, look out for chapter 15 soon. Lemme know what you thought of chapter 14! Thanks,

Marina.

Updated 10/18 by my beta, Tiana+Love


	15. In Sleep

Sesshomaru was actually more nervous than he had ever been. Actually, the last time he could remember being this nervous was at his first squirt hockey game. Because of his skill level, he had been allowed to advance a level, and he had been playing with the big boys for the first time. He was prepared though. This time, he was playing with maybe his biggest rival and he had a lot to prove. He wouldn't stoop to Naraku's level. Not this time. He had his pride, and there was no way he was going to allow that slimy bastard to get to him.

Besides, Sesshomaru knew he had Kagome this time. He was positive she was on his side, and there was nothing Naraku could do to take her from him. She was even wearing his away jersey for him. So with that assurance, Sesshomaru got up and joined his teammates out on the ice. He glided on the ice with the confidence only he could have. He looked over to the other team. This would be tough.

***

Kagome had never felt so giddy with excitement. Sesshomaru had asked her to wear his away jersey to the game. It was the biggest game of the year and she was very lucky to be in the first row. All the people around her were discussing how good the game was going to be, and she had to agree. Everyone was wondering how Naraku and Sesshomaru's rivalry would play out. She of course knew about the rivalry first hand. Early that day Naraku had approached her.

She had just gotten out of class when she noticed a man with dark black hair standing outside the classroom. How the hell did he find me? she wondered. "Kagome," she heard his silky voice rush over her body, giving her the shivers, and not in a pleasant way either, "I would like to speak with you." Kagome obliged him and allowed him to walk next to her back to her apartment. "I want to give you an offer."

"Go ahead."

"Come to dinner with me tonight, leave that jerk off of a boyfriend of yours. Then I can promise that he will not be hurt...too severely in tonight's game. I would hate to have his NHL career cut short before it even began." Naraku said to her quietly.

Kagome was completely taken aback. How dare he insinuate something like that. "I am sorry to inform you, Naraku, but I will be wearing Sesshomaru's jersey tonight, and I have absolute confidence in his talent -- he can handle anything you through at him." With that she entered her apartment building and left him standing there. She didn't turn around to see his reaction.

Remembering their little chat, Kagome was starting to get nervous about Sesshomaru....what if Naraku made good on his threats? Just then the announcer began to give the lineups for the games. When Naraku's name was called he looked straight at her. She immediately looked down and wouldn't make eye contact with him. The lights in the arena became dim, and everyone stood up. "And here is your starting line-up for the home team! Goalie, number 85 Miroku Houshi. Starting defense, Sesshomaru Tashio, and Kohaku Yasutake. Staring wings are InuYasha Tashio and Ginta Ookami, and starting center, Kouga Ookami!"

Everyone in the arena was cheering wildly, and Kagome found herself shouting praise for the team. Naraku and Kouga met in the center for the face off. Kagome already was on the edge of her seat, but luckily Kouga got possession of the puck. Skating forward at a rapid pass, he passed it to InuYasha. He took a shot and it bounced off the post, but he got the rebound. Bringing himself back around the goal, he found himself faced with defenders. Slamming him into the wall, the glass shook. The ref blew his whistle for a cross check, but InuYasha was unhappy that he was unfairly treated. Throwing his stick to the ground, he tore of his gloves and started pounding his fists into the defenseman's face. Well, Kagome thought, with a game as explosive as this, she would have a lot to write about.

***

There were five minutes left in the third quarter of the game. The score was one to one, and it seemed as though Sesshomaru was worn out. All they needed was one more shot, but Naraku had really made good on his threat. If she looked closely though, Naraku was tired as well. The constant attacking of Sesshomaru has difficult for Naraku, and it kept him from playing a good forward like he usually did.

Kagome looked up as the puck was once again faced off in the University's territory. Kouga got a hold of the puck and quickly moved in. He noticed that he would not be able to make the shot, and swung around the goal instead. After assessing the ice, Kouga saw his opening. With a quick pass to Sesshomaru, he got rid of the puck. Sesshomaru received possession of the puck. It seemed as though things were going in slow motion. He saw Naraku skating towards him, no doubt about to cross check him. He had been assessing the goalie the whole game. Pulling back his stick, he shot towards the goalie's weak side. The next thing he knew he was laid out on his back by Naraku.

The only way he knew he made the shot was the resounding blare of the horns that announced a goal. Pulling himself up, he looked at Kagome through the glass and smiled. She motioned for him to turn around, and saw Naraku fuming in the penalty box -- he had gotten two minutes for cross checking, and a concurrent five for unsportsmanlike behavior. Sesshomaru let out a sigh. It seemed as though this one was in the bag.

***

Kagome had never been so excited for someone else in her whole life. She watched the team crowd around Sesshomaru. They gave the team the big giant trophy, and everyone was hugging and smiling, with gloves sticks and helmets scattered around. There was a press release after the game with the coach Myoga. Kagome and Sesshomaru should have gone but they weren't there. Myoga announced Sesshomaru as the captain for next season.

Instead, they had retreated to the locker room, stopped kissing long enough for Sesshomaru to shower off. Then they made their way back to Sesshomaru's apartment. They barely made it to his bedroom before they were totally unclothed. Pushing him back on the bed, Kagome hopped up on top of her boyfriend. Running her hands over his chest, she whispered in his ear, "I am so proud of you baby." She kissed her lover on the lips and all over his neck.

Sesshomaru was in heaven, with Kagome's rosebud lips trailing teasingly all over her body. He never felt this way about a woman before, but he was glad that is was Kagome. When he could no more of her teasing, he grabbed her hands and flipped her over, making sure her head was supported by the pillow. He kissed her neck leaving a big red love bit on her collar bone. Trailing his fingers down her body, he was met with her breasts. He brought his mouth down to one, and kissed all around the nipple before engulfing it. Kagome was moving her hips up off the bed hoping that the ache deep inside her would be soon.

Feeling her nudging against his prominent and free erection, Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Are you absolutely sure Kagome?" he asked softly. She looked up into his eyes, and got her answer. "Yes I am positive." He grabbed each of her legs and settled them around his narrow waist. Feeling her heat against him was exquisite. Pushing himself up against her, he slowly pushed himself in. She was so tight, tighter than anyone he had ever been with before. Concentrating on what she felt like was the greatest thing he had ever done. Before he knew it he was fully seated within her, and she was nodding for him to continue.

Pulling out of her, he slowly pushed back in, and again and again and again, over and over and over until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both came to their individual peaks. Feeling her quivering muscles around him, milking him for all he was worth was a feeling he could get used to. He laid down next to her on his side, pulling her to her side to face him. He smiled at her softly, and brushed the hair from her face. He watched as she returned the smile and her eye lips slowly dropped shut in sleep.

A/N: Big thanks to all of my reviewers form last time: Yeleen, kashiangel07, cherryblossm, Perkily Hally, Yuti-Chan, Angela Page, nlech16, loneshinobi, REDWOLF47, triforcepower-2006, Binnybai, LuNa aNgEl777, PlaytpusGirl14, Kagaru BloodRose, VirusYoukaiChild, Trewlany Rosephoenixwolf, Lacrymosa Wolf, Insane. o.O! You guys are soooo awesome!

So this was the last chapter. There will be an epilogue soon! Tell me what you thought….I hope that it doesn't seem too corny, and it didn't progress too quickly. Soo let me know what you thought of chapter fifteen. Thanks!! 3 Marina.


	16. Any Other Way

Kagome smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. She was pleased she would be able to complete this season before she had to stop performing for a while. A lot had changed since college, and she couldn't believe that she was pregnant, let alone married! She couldn't do much ballet, but she was able to perform in the holiday season, solely for the Nutcracker. After being encouraged by her husband, she had tried out for the City Ballet, and made it, her first year. Now, for the last five years she had been performing, starting out as a snowflake, then being a soloist, and this year she was going to be the sugar plum fairy. This would be a good place to end her ballet.

She thought back on the whirlwind that was her life after her sophomore year of college. She stayed in school over summer, and took full loads. She was insanely busy, but this meant that she was able to graduate with her husband. As a captain, Sesshomaru demanded the best from his team. The team enjoyed the fruits of their labors, having a perfect season. The best game of the season, though, was after the championship game. Sesshomaru had pulled Kagome out on center ice, and proposed to her, in front of thousands of cheering fans. Even the opponents congratulated the happy couple.

Sesshomaru had entered the draft, and was a first round pick. He and Kagome didn't have to move far from their college town, as Sesshomaru played for the City. He was a great player, and a real stand out. Three years after being placed on the team he was announced as junior captain.

Bankotsu had repaired his friendship with Sesshomaru, after seeing how he treated Kagome like the queen she was, without being too soft on her. He had even been a part of Sesshomaru's wedding party, which also included InuYasha and Kouga. Kagome's bridemaids were two friends from college, and one from her childhood. It was the happiest day of her life. She was sure to save a dance with Hojo, so that she could thank him for giving her that assignment all those years ago. It was the best punishment she had ever received.

Now, at age 25, Kagome and Sesshomaru had decided to have a baby. She was so happy when she conceived quickly - they were going to have a boy. Everyone was thrilled. Sesshomaru's parents had already sent them hockey related things for the baby's room, and InuYasha had promised to teach "the little guy" how to defend himself in games. Sesshomaru of course promptly responded that no son of his would ever be an enforcer in hockey.

Yes, looking back on how things had turned out, Kagome was sure that she wouldn't have in any other way.

A/N: AHH! Insanely big thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. There were way too many for me to mention all of you – nearly 200! I was so shocked that I had so many reviews, but I love it.

Anywho, thank you so much for reading Face Off! I can't believe that I have finished my 3rd fanfiction. I encourage you to read my other two if you haven't already, Together In The Wake of the Blood Countess and The Devil's Advocate. TITWOTBC is a drama, and DA is light hearted and funny.

Well, thank you so so much for reading!

Love, Marina.


End file.
